


Transfer

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2009 [13]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2009 Halloween treat for <a href="http://helena-s-renn.livejournal.com/"><b>helena_s_renn</b></a>. It was inspired by <a href="http://jpgmag.com/photos/1392213"><b>this picture</b></a>. I had the A and C trains in New York in mind, but I don't think you need to be familiar with the subway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> 2009 Halloween treat for [**helena_s_renn**](http://helena-s-renn.livejournal.com/). It was inspired by [**this picture**](http://jpgmag.com/photos/1392213). I had the A and C trains in New York in mind, but I don't think you need to be familiar with the subway.

Viggo checked his watch as the train pulled into the station. There was no way he wasn't going to be late, but if he could get there within the next 15 minutes he could still probably salvage the interview with a full display of self-deprecating charm.

 _Close the doors. Close the doors._ looped in his head, growing ever more agitated as the train seemed to be stuck to the platform with no word from the conductor about why there was a delay.

 _I got on an express for a reason. Why are we sitting here so long?!_ he shouted to himself, glancing yet again at his watch and squelching a sigh behind a clenched jaw. He fiddled with the handle of his portfolio, eyes glancing from advertisement to ceiling crack to foot smudges and dirt on the floor as his impatience rose.

The whine and scrape of an approaching train sifted through the open doors signaling the arrival of the local. He knew it was rude, but Viggo couldn't stop the silent mantra of _Don't wait, just pull away_ from running through his head.

With a rush of wind the local train arrived and screeched to a stop across the platform. The doors slid open and Viggo willed everyone to move faster, get their asses in gear and get on the damn train.

But then all his annoyance and impatience lurched to a sudden stop, nearly shoving him out of his seat. A few bodies shifted and for the first time he had a clear look inside the car opposite him and a man who apparently had the power to make clocks stand still. Viggo stopped obsessing about the time, stopped silently screaming at the people, the conductor and the entire transit system. Passengers continued to move between the trains and Viggo found himself hoping they'd slow down, take their time, because he needed to see more of this man: the line of his face, the set of his shoulders, the focus in his eyes and hint of a smile on his lips as he read. The man was uniquely handsome and Viggo needed to know more.

"Stand clear of the closing doors."

Viggo nearly jumped out of his skin, startled into action. He leapt to his feet as if the announcement was a starter's pistol, dashed out the door just as it was closing, sprinted across the platform and hopped on the local as the door chimes sounded.

The man looked up at Viggo's abrupt presence, seemingly amused at the man who only barely made his train, and Viggo smiled and slid into the seat next to him.

"I'm gonna be so late."

"You just missed the express."

"Yeah, I know. Guess I was meant to be on this train. Name's Viggo, by the way."

"Sean."

"Nice to meet you."


End file.
